Our Full Quilt
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Even among the everyday life of those in love; everything managed to fall together beautifully, and the little things made everything much better too. Macau/Taiwan/Hong Kong/Japan/China/South Korea equal six person relationship. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.*


Macau had defeated Yong Soo yet again and still the Korean felt like constantly challenging the other as if he knew something that the other man didn't.

He pouted though it didn't dispel the facts or make anyone feel all that guilty for his loss as Mei bustled about, excited about their family pictures that had just came in.

The pictures in question shown Mei half-leaning on Leon as Yao felt his fingers intertwine with Macau who stood on his side while Yong Soo curled up against Kiku with obvious flirtatious whispers left in his ear that managed to make his cheeks dust pink.

Ultimately all of them looked absolutely adorable as Mei insisted though it had been difficult to convince the photographer at the time that they were all in love with each other and in a relationship.

He'd insisted that they were just family not entirely romantically involved though a few stubborn and somewhat disturbing statements from Leon had him insisting that alright, they could have a couple's picture for six.

Mei smiled as she went around preparing to hang up their first real couple's picture for them as all that they had of their pasts were pictures of the many different half-together pictures of them or just pure familial pictures; this Mei felt like was important to hang up just like it was important to make sure that everyone felt loved and that it was important for others to see them as they were.

She smiled as she leaned against the couch, boredly half-reading the book that Yao was reading on the couch, trying to make sure he didn't hear her presence though she knew he did and that he was fine with it.

Mei couldn't resist smiling at a particularly great part, only for Yao to ask about whatever made her unbelievably happy today.

"The pictures came in!" She cheered as she lightly toyed with the beautiful ponytail before her and wondered if her joy was palpable.

"They did?" Yao murmured, a little distracted by how she played with his ponytail.

"Yes! I hung them up! Do you want to see them?" She asked, excitedly and began to pull him towards the picture frame that was hung up in the middle of the room on a vividly red wall.

"They do look good." He murmured though he'd been a little frustrated with Yong Soo the day that they were taken.

The Korean in question found himself more than excited upon accidentally overhearing Mei's excitement, "They came in?"

He was quick to tug the only slightly smiling Macau to stand over with them as they both looked at the picture.

"You could have not told Kiku those things in public." Chao told him with a slight smile that indicated that may be he didn't mind all that much.

"You looks so cute when he blushes though." Yong Soo pouted as he stared up at the taller one of the two of them.

Mei giggled, "He does."

Yao found himself rolling his eyes at them though he could easily see the appeal of a blushing Kiku though he currently refused to admit it.

"The pictures came in?" Leon asked as he stared at the picture hung up on the wall, Kiku beside him.

"Yep!" Mei grinned, "You guys look so cute too!"  
"Thanks." Leon grinned as he stared at the picture up on the wall and found it adorable how comfortable Mei was with him.

"It's fine." She murmured as she stared at Leon and smiled curling half-against Yao for a moment; she couldn't be happier that they had finally all fallen in love and came together in this relationship.

Mei wondered though if it had been all that difficult to admit their feelings back in the beginning before things were stitched together beautifully and long before their first picture as a polyamorous couple.

She did know that she adored how things were and how they all managed to know just what the others needed and were always willing to be there for each other for the daily parts of their lives, the little things, the major turning points, and everything in between.

Taiwan found herself more than cheerful as she thought about how despite the odds and all that could be against them, that they'd came together in a way very similar to that of a perfectly stitched quilt, all of the different parts merged and became much better, much prettier, together,


End file.
